The present invention relates generally to web services and, more particularly, to comparing two different descriptions of a web service.
Web services are a fundamental cornerstone of the web, providing online functionality for web applications as well as for other web services. As such, web services have become an important subject of functional testing, including security testing, type state checking, etc. An important challenge in testing web services is to ensure that existing tests, already created against a specific version of a web service, can be reused or easily maintained when the web service is updated to a newer version. The same challenge exists for the maintenance of applications based on the web service. Existing testing tools for web services propose several manual methods to deal with the change of the web service from version i to version i+1. This leads to many end user interactions in order to discover which methods and types have been changed in order to propose specific fixes for the existing artefacts.